The Deal
by Kardas the Destroyer
Summary: While the Inika battle the Piraka on land, and the Barraki lurk in the Pit, a Dark Hunter comes across an old ally.


The Deal

By

Kardas the Destroyer

This story takes place before the Ignika went down into the Pit. It is about my Bionicle character called "Reptilian". You can see his bio on and .

The Dark Hunter known as "Reptilian" swam through the dark waters of the Pit, grumbling all the while. He and another Dark Hunter, Amphibax, had been assigned to watch the island of Voya Nui so they could monitor the activities of the six Piraka, Dark Hunters who appearentlly had better things to do than plunder and kill for the Dark Hunter leader, The Shadowed One. Reptilian wanted to be at the surface where it was warm, but Amphibax insisted that Reptilian should scout the deeper waters for enemies. Reptilian would have said no, but since Amphibax was assigned as the "leader" by The Shadowed One, it would be unwise to go agianst his wishes.

"One of these days that stuck up amphibian of a Dark Hunter will get his." grumbled Reptilian. "Maybe once I remove his good hand... and his legs... and his arms he will be a little less bossy."

At that moment, Reptilian spotted a shape swimming below him. He couldn't make out who or what it was but knew it wasn't any type of Rahi he was familiar with. As the being swam downward Reptilian followed, makeing shure he went unnoticed. After what seemed to be hours of stalking, the strange being floated down to the seafloor and began slashing at a large stone with his huge claws, evidintaly trying to sharpen them. Reptilian floated down to the seafloor and began watching the stranger from behind a group of boulders. As he watched he took in the stranger's appearance. He was dark and light green in color, had huge matalic claws, as well as several large spikes on his back that seemed to pulse with energy. With the exeption of the spikes, all of these traits indecaited the being was a member of Reptilian's aquatic species.

_What is he doing so far from the waters of Zakaz? _thought the Dark Hunter.

As it turned out, Reptilian wouldn't get a chance to learn the answer to this question. While the Dark Hunter was thinking, a large tentacle wrapped around the Hordika's waist and tossed him agianst a rock with tremendous force.

"Who are you?!" shouted someone while Reptilian's senses returned to him.

The Dark Hunter looked up just in time to see a massive figure rush toward him. Reptilian ducked just in time to avoid a fist that reduced an entire boulder to pebbles. Reptilian tried to swim away but was grabbed by the being's tentacle.

"Where do you think your going?" said the giant as he began smashing the Hordika into the seafloor.

Before he could do this a fifth time, however, a blast of Reptilian's laser vision sliced through the being's tentacle, releasing the Dark Hunter from his opponent's grip. As soon as Reptilian turned around he paralyzed the giant with a Rhotuka Spinner. As the being fell to his knees Reptilian got a good look at him. He was slightly hunched, covered in light blue and green armor, had a face ugly enough to make a Rahkshi look good, and had four arms, one of which was equiped with a now-shorter tentacle.

Reptilian approached the immoblized being. "Who are you and why did you attack me?" asked the Dark Hunter.

The being slowly raised his head and said, "Name's Nocturn and this is my turf. Not yours! Mine!"

With that, Nocturn shrugged off the energy from the Rhotuka and sent Reptilian flying with a powerful swipe of his arm. Reptilian collided with a boulder and sagged to the seafloor. Before his senses could return to him, Nocturn grabbed him by the neck and lifted him high above the ground. Smileing fiendishly, Nocturn unlimbered one of his swords and prepared to skewer the Dark Hunter.

Reptilian had other plans. With lightning-quick reflexes, Reptilian sliced throught Nocturn's sword with his talons. He then racked the giant's body with electricity, curtosy of his back spikes. Nocturn screamed and let go of Reptilian. The Dark Hunter waisted no time as he grabbed Nocturn by his spiked back. Reptilian then used his own formidable strength to send Nocturn flying into a boulder. As Nocturned groaned in pain Reptilian approached his downed opponent.

"Are you in pain big guy?" asked Reptilian in a mocking tone. "Well, let me fix that for you." He then raised his talon, preparing to finish Nocturn once and for all.

He never got the chance, however. Something suddenly slammed into the Dark Hunter's side. He then felt powerful jaws and teeth sink into his side. With a sream of pain, Reptilian looked down to see a strange, squid-like Rahi clamped onto his side. Suddenly Reptilian felt himslef growing weaker with each passing moment. After only a few moments Reptilian was to weak to stand. As he collappced, he saw where the squid came from. Surrounded by hundreds of eels, and wielding a strange launching device was the being Reptilian had been following.

"Who are you?" asked the being as he called back the squid.

At that moment Nocturn returned to consiouceness and sprang to his feet.

"Nowhere to go now reptile!" said Nocturn, preparing to crush Reptilian.

"Enough Nocturn!" said the smaller being.

"Yes Ehlek." said Nocturn, backing away slighty.

It took a moment for Nocturn's words to sink in, but Reptilian reconized the name. He looked up at Ehlek.

"You..." said Reptilian in an astonished voice. "You are Ehlek? You are one of the members of the League of Six Kingdoms?"

Ehlek chuckled. "Well, it's nice to know that at least a few people outside of this abyss remember us. Yes I am Ehlek. Now, once agian. Who are you?"

Reptilian rose to his feet. "Call me Reptilian. I haven't used my real name for centuries. Just as well. You problably don't remember me anyway... master."

"Master?" said Ehlek in a confused tone. The Barraki then took a closer look at Reptilian. He could tell he was a member of his own race, dispite his twisted, primal form. Suddenly, dispite his look, Ehlek realized who he was talking to. "Zadax?" said Ehlek.

Reptilian smiled. "Well, isn't that sweet. You remember your old lietinute after all of these years."

As the next few hours rolled by, both Ehlek and Reptilian told the stories of their lives after the defeat of the Barraki. For Ehlek, it was a story of imprisonment and hardship. For Reptilian, it was tragity, hatred, and treachery. When they were done Ehlek preposed an allience of sorts. Reptilian would return to his duties in the ranks of the Dark Hunters and keep an eye on things in the world beyond the Pit. Should Ehlek find a way out of the Pit, he will recrute Reptilian as his second-in-command. Then they could rule together. After all was said and done, Reptilian had only one thing to say:

"Deal."

The End?


End file.
